


You’re the One

by Charloefan25



Category: Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloefan25/pseuds/Charloefan25
Summary: Charlie and Bass have slowly become friends through the Patriot War but something will soon complicate their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story is completely unrelated to my other story. I just had this idea and decided to write it before I even finished my other story....whoops

As always, Bass couldn’t sleep so he walked down stairs in search of a drink. As he walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t all too surprised to see Charlie already sitting at the table.

“Hey Charlotte, you want a drink?” He asked.

Throughout the Patriot War, Bass and Charlie, more often than not, ended up partnered together while Miles and her mom were together. They became drinking buddies too, and somewhere along the way Charlie had forgiven Bass for a lot of what had happened, and the two became friends. 

“Not tonight” Charlie quietly replied

“You serious Matheson? Never known you to turn down a drink.” He said, and instantly regretted as Charlie burst into tears. “Hey, hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, are you alright?” He asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Charlie, not being one who cried very often....at all.

“Can we just...talk somewhere else?” She asked. “Not here.”

“Yeah sure.” Bass replies as he helped Charlie into her jacket as they walked out the door into the night. After walked for a while, they finally settled onto a deserted park bench.

“So..what’s eating at you?” Bass tenderly asked.

Wanting to skip around the small talk, but feeling unsure, Charlie gingerly stammered “I’m....I’m pregnant Bass.” 

“Shit.....” Bass muttered. “Are you okay? You feel okay?” He worriedly asked as he looked Charlie over.

“I feel fine Bass. You know except for throwing up every morning and not being able to sleep.” She sarcastically replied with a half smile, tears still in her eyes.

“Well...that’s one lucky guy I guess. Have you told the father yet?” Bass asked 

“I’m telling him right now.” Charlie said as she looked down.

“Charlie....are you serious?” Bass asked, his face tuning ghostly white. “But it was only that one time.....at the victory party....and we were careful....weren’t we?” 

“Well obviously not TOO careful Bass because I’m pregnant....and we were drunk.” 

“Wait but how do you know it’s me? I mean what are the chances...” he started

“It’s you Bass. You’re the only guy I’ve been with in the last six months.” She shyly said. 

“Miles is gonna kill me.” Bass bluntly said as he wrapped Charlie in a bear hug, which she gladly returned, tears filling their eyes.

As they walked back Bass asked “Umm so...should we...like I don’t know get married or I don’t know be together or something? For the kid I guess?” 

“Look Bass, you’re probably my best friend and I don’t wanna mess that up. We had a one time thing, and yeah it’s changed our lives, but I don’t wanna force something and end up losing you or hating you. I want you to be a father to our child, and I want you in my life too, but I like the way things between you and me are right now.” She said, grabbing his hand with hers.

“Okay Charlie. Thank you...for telling me by the way.” He said as he kissed her temple.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I tell you?” Charlie asked, confused.

“I don’t know...I would have never known, you could have easily lied. I’ve done a lot of terrible things to your family Charlie and I would have understood if you kept this from me.”

“Sebastian I found out I was pregnant this Morning, and the first thing I wanted to do was tell you. I didn’t think for a second about keeping this from you. You’ve told me so many times that all you want in life is a family, and....I’m excited to give you that, Bass. You’ve been through so much shit that you deserve it, and hey, maybe You finally found someone who can handle you.” She said with a smirk. 

“Yeah maybe I have.” He replied, pulling her into another hug. “But uhhh...do you think we could hold off telling Miles, I don’t know like maybe until the kids born so there’s a smaller chance he’ll murder me in my sleep?” He half jokingly asked, which earned him a swat to the chest from Charlie. But even as nervous as he was, Bass couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out across his face thinking about the child he would soon be holding, his and Charlie’s baby....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Not sure how many chapters, but I’ve got it planned out somewhat in my head.

For the second week in a row Charlie spent her morning hanging over a toilet bowl. “Will this ever end?” She thought to herself. 

“Hey you okay?” Bass asked as he gathered Charlie’s hair to keep it out of the way. He rubbed circles on her back as she finished and wiped her mouth.

“Yeah I’m fine, nothing new” She said with a half smile.

“Charlie? You alright?” Miles asked as he opened the door. “Uhm, what’re you doing Bass?” Which was met with a blank stare from Bass, thinking shit was about to hit the fan.

“He just heard me in here and was making sure I was okay. No big deal” Charlie replied, saving Bass from having to explain and no doubt revealing more than he should. “Probably just something I ate.”

“Alright well your mom made breakfast if you’re up for it.” He casually said as he walked downstairs. 

It had been two weeks since Charlie told Bass, and she was now two and a half months pregnant. Her grandfather had been giving her regular checkups, mostly for Bass’ sake. However, when her grandfather asked about the father she had just shrugged it off as a one night stand with a Texas soldier.....which was mostly true. Charlie knew she’d have to tell Miles and her mom eventually, and was dreading just thinking about it. She and Bass walked downstairs and sat down for breakfast with everyone else. 

“You sure you’re alright kid? Maybe see if your grandpa will check you out.” Miles suggested 

“No really, I’m fine Miles. Nothing to worry about” she said as she looked at her grandpa, with a warning in her eyes. 

“You know, Charlie, I’ve heard you get sick every morning for the past two weeks. And you’re tired all the time, and when was the last time you had a drink with Miles or Bass? Used to be every night.....if I didn’t know any better I’d say...” Rachel questioned 

Not giving a shit anymore Charlie blurted out “What? You’d say I’m pregnant? Well you always have been the smart one, mom.” 

Miles and Rachel we’re both taken back at her statement, Miles especially. “Charlie, you’re serious? Are you alright? I mean I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone....” Miles said.

“Yeah well I’m not seeing anyone.” Charlie said, already angry with the conversation.

“You know better than this Charlie. I Warned you about this...I....” Rachel started, but was cut off by Miles. 

“Rach, leave her alone. Kid just sit down okay? How far along are you? Does your grandpa know?”

“Yeah he knows. I asked him not to tell you guys. And I’m 10 weeks.” Charlie said.

“Alright well, have you told the father yet? I mean do you actually know the guy?” He asked.

Hesistantly Charlie answered, “Yeah I know him.” She said, subconsciously glancing over towards Bass. She should have known her uncle would see it, he always does.

Following Charlie’s gaze, his eyes landed right on his soon to be dead best friend. 

“Oh you son of a bitch!” Miles screamed as he yanked Bass out of his chair and slammed him up against the counter. “How dare you fucking touch her? That’s my niece you bastard!” He yelled as he punched Bass.

“Miles stop!” Charlie screamed as she stepped between Bass and her uncle, who quickly backed off, afraid he’d hurt his niece. 

“Charlie how could you....” Rachel sobbed, “After everything he’s done, you slept with him? He’s a monster, Charlie, and the only thing he’s good at is hurting people.” Rachel said as she rushed past Miles and out the door.

“Dammit Charlie!” Miles shouted. “I really didn’t think I needed to tell you to stay away from him but maybe I should have. You too Bass. That’s my niece for God’s sake! You really have to have everything that’s mine. First Emma, now this, are you kidding me Bass?!” 

“Miles just shut up okay?” Charlie said as she grabbed Bass’ hand. “It was at the party after we beat the Patriots. We were drunk, and things were finally looking up and maybe I was just looking to have a good night, and Bass was there and he was more than willing.” She said, exasperated. “This was my choice, not yours.”

“Brother look...” Bass started.

“Do NOT call me that.” Miles ground out through clenched teeth.

“Okay look,” Charlie interrupted, “What Bass and I did had nothing to do with you. We’re friends, we trust each other and we tell each other everything. Things just sort of happened, which I know sounds cliche but that’s just the way it was. And no Bass and I aren’t together, in case you were wondering. But I do care about him Miles and I know he’s always gonna be there for me and our child....and you know that too. All he’s ever wanted was a family, and Miles I just wanna be happy. And I finally am. You can be mad all you want, but I need you Miles, and so does he, so please find a way to be okay with this.” 

Miles grabbed a bottle off the shelf and began drinking as he plopped down into a chair. “Charlie you’re really killing me here because I’d like nothing more than to bury my fist into his fucking face right now, over and over.”

“But you’re not going to?” Bass asked 

“No you asshole. Charlie is THE most important thing in the world to me. She’s been though more shit than she should have at her age so if this is what she thinks is best....than I guess I’ll just have to deal with it. She’s a Matheson so there’s really no convincing her otherwise anyway.” He said as he sipped at the bottle. 

A huge smile broke out on Charlie’s face as she hugged her uncle who begrudgingly returned the embrace. 

“But Bass, if you hurt her in any way, I don’t care what Charlie wants, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Miles said with a glare at Bass.

“Trust me, I’m not gonna hurt her, man. And besides, if I did, you think you’d get a chance to shoot me before she did it herself?” He asked.

“No chance in hell.” Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Bass, who happily returned the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an update???? Sorry it’s been so long. Unfortunately I’ve had a lot of health issues lately and starting back up at college after Christmas break just completely took away all my free time

Charlie and her mom hadn’t said a word to each other since she found out Monroe was the father of her daughter’s baby. They just shared hateful glances every now and then. Charlie knew her mom was trying to convince Miles to get rid of Monroe somehow, but Charlie knew he wouldn’t. Currently, Charlie was snuggled up to Bass’ side on the couch while he read a book, Miles going over some paperwork as he sat in a chair next to them. 

“Hey Miles? Do you think my moms ever gonna be okay with this?” Charlie quietly asked.

“I mean kid look, she hates no one more than Bass, but I also don’t think she loves anyone more than you, except maybe me.” He said with a smirk.

“Asshole” Charlie muttered

“I think she just needs a lot, and I mean A. LOT. Of time to get used to this. Your mom always tries to solve things like it’s some kind of equation. She just needs to think it through. It’ll be okay kid.” 

“Alright Miles. Thanks...I guess. So one more question, boy or girl?” 

“I hope for your sake, and mine that it’s a girl because God knows Bass and I will just corrupt that child if it’s a boy.”

“See that’s what I said, but Bass still wants a boy.”

“But Charlie girls are so complicated!” Bass whined 

“Sebastian, its a baby, how complicated can it be?” Charlie said

“Well Not now, But when it’s older? And when she starts dating boys? Actually, scratch that. If it’s a girl, she can’t date til I’m dead.”

“Oh come on Bass don’t be an....” Charlie stopped and suddenly gasped, startling Bass and Miles.

“You okay kid?” Miles asked

Charlie then grabbed Bass’ hand and gently placed it over her slightly rounded stomach.

“Did you feel it?” She asked “That’s the first time he’s kicked” she smiled.

“Hey I guess he likes me.” Bass smiles back, tears in his eyes.

“I guess so, but don’t call it he, it could be a girl.” Charlie scowled.

“I wasn’t the one who called it “he” first.” He smirked as Charlie realized what she’d done.

They fell asleep like that, Bass waiting to feel kicks and Charlie loving the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment.  
> Sorry it’s so short! I’m typing this after work and I’m exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. Going back to college after the break really wore me down and unfortunately I’m still very sick and haven’t gotten any answers yet. But I have some down time the next week or so, so hopefully I’ll update some more :)

“How the hell does something so small need so much shit?” Miles asked as he and Bass carried a crib between them as they made their way to Bass’ house. Things hadn’t gotten any better between Charlie and her mom, and Bass came home one day to find Charlie had moved in. 

“Miles stop bitching and just put the crib In the bedroom already.” Charlie sighed, worn out from a long day of hunting down baby items. Charlie was four months along now, and felt the urge to buy anything and everything she may need for her child. That meant long hours shopping in town, while she dragged along Miles or Bass, who just complained the entire time. Charlie knew Bass was excited but she also knew how scared he was. She had finally gotten the story about Shelly and the baby out of him, which had taken a lot of convinving. After he choked out the story, Charlie had just held him while he cried, finally understanding why he had been so anxious the lst couple of weeks. 

“Charlie are you okay? Do you wanna take a nap?” Bass asked as he sat down next to Charlie, pulling her closer to his side. 

“I’m fine Bass, carrying this kid really wears me the hell out...which isn’t surprising, considering who his dad is. But I think I will go lay down for a little.” she said as she kissed Bass on the cheek. They hadn’t really talked about their reltionship since the first day, but where they were now was comfortable. They slept wrapped around each other at night, but that was as far as things had gone, other than the occasional kiss on the cheek. For now, the two were just happy right where they were.

After Charlie laid down, Miles left, which left Bass to straighten up the things Charlie had bought that day. He walked out into the kitchen to grab something, only to be greeted by Rachel, who had let herself in.

“Hi Bass, is Charlie here?” She asked

“Uhm...yeah she’s laying down right now. Can I help you?” He asked, already wary of Rachel’s intentions.

“I just wanted to talk, that’s it I promise.”

“Then talk.” Bass spit out, already annoyed.

“I’ve been a terrible mother to Charlie, I know that, she’s told me. And I’ve missed out on a lot in her life for selfish reasons, and I don’t want to miss out on any more. I can’t stand you Bass, and I hate that she chose you, but it’s her decision, not mine. We all know I’ve made the same type of mistakes in my life, and I wanna try to fix things. I love Charlie...and you clearly do too. I know you can be a good man Bass, I mean, we used to be friends, so please just take care of her. I will try my best to be okay with this, if only for her and my grandchild. ” 

Bass was taken aback by Rachel’s speech, clearly not expecting anything close to what he just heard. He was about to answer when Charlie stepped around the corner, having just heard the whole thing. 

“Mom? You really mean that?” Charlie asked hesitantly.

“Of course Charlie.” She said, tears in her eyes already. “I just want you to be happy, and if this is what it takes, then so be it.” 

The two began crying as they embraced, slowly stepping away from one another. 

“Alright so, who’s gonna show me my grandchild’s room, that way I can start buying things.” Rachel said as they walked into the nursery.

Rachel stayed for an hour or two, helping Charlie organize, while the two caught up. Bass even sat in with them for a little when they needed his help moving furniture. They could both tell Rachel was really trying, and things seemed normal, and Charlie couldn’t help the smile on her face. When Rachel headed home, Charlie and Bass sat on the couch while they skimmed through an old baby name book they had bought. 

“So today was....interesting.” Bass said, looking over at Charlie.

“I honestly never thought I’d hear some of the things she said. But I’m happy she did. I didn’t realize how much I had missed her these last couple of weeks. But Don’t get me started though, you know I’m emotional and I’ll just end up crying....again.” She said, poking Bass in the chest. 

“Alright well let’s go back to the torturous task of agreeing on a name that we’ll probably end up hating by tomorrow morning.” He said with a grin.

“Well...I like Matthew.” Charlie said.

“Matthew Matheson? Yeah I’m sure he won’t get beat up.” Bass said sarcastically. 

“No, Monroe you idiot.” 

“Wait...his last name won’t be Matheson?” Bass asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Or her, but no Bass, it’s your baby too. I want our child to have your last name.” Charlie said which was met by the biggest smiles she had ever seen as Bass pulled her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so terrible for not updating this in like 4 months.......truth is I’m still sick and unfortunately had to drop out of some of my classes so it’s just been really really stressful. Anyway....here ya go. I’m not entirely happy with this but i feel like i owe you guys something.

Rachel continued to mend her relationship with Charlie over the next couple months, and even began speaking to Bass like he was human. Charlie was now 7 months pregnant, and much to her disliking, her mom had planned a baby shower.

“Charlie if you’re dressed can you help me finish these decorations?” Her mother asked.

“When will it end....” Charlie whispered so only Bass could hear, who laughed to himself in reply. 

They had spent all morning decorating and baking for the baby shower, which was only going to be about ten people. Just as they finished with the decorations, there was a knock in the door, and Aaron, Priscilla, and their two year old daughter, Emily, walked in. 

“Hey Emmy!” Bass called to the child, who reached out her little arms for him. Since finding out Charlie was pregnant, Aaron claimed it would be “good practice” for Charlie and Bass to babysit Emily, who had taken a liking to Bass. 

Scooping Emily up into his arms, Bass walked with her into the kitchen to sneak her cookies, and candy before her parents noticed. 

Soon more people started arriving, and Charlie was swept up in conversation. For the most part, Bass stood out to the side with Miles and Aaron, but was always there to refill Charlie’s drink or give her something else to eat. The shower went on, and eventually people started trickling out to head home for dinner. 

“Well that was thoroughly exhausting.” Miles said as he sunk into the sofa.

“You didn’t even do anything!” Charlie said. “I had to have boring conversations about teething and breastfeeding, while you guys stood against the wall and ate all the food.” She said as she pulled Miles out of the chair to help her clean. 

After cleaning up and saying goodbye to Miles and her mom, Charlie took Bass by the hand and led him outside to look at the stars, just like they did every night, Sitting side by side, with Bass’ arms around Charlie. 

“So are you more excited or scared now?” Charlie joked with Bass.

“Excited” he grinned. “I mean this kid is gonna have the best mom in the entire world, so not much to worry about.” He said, kissing Charlie’s temple. 

“And the best dad.” She said, looking up into his eyes.

“Hey Charlie? I love you.” Bass casually said.

“You do?” Charlie stammered. “But I thought...you said we should just be friends.”

“No, you said that Charlotte. I’ve been in love with you for a long time, probably longer than I should have.” He said looking down at Charlie nervously. “I was okay just being friends because i thought that’s what you wanted. I didn’t want to freak you out and lose you I guess.” 

“Dammit Bass.” Charlie started.

“Shit. Im sorry Charlie. Im an idiot. Im just gonna go. Goodnight.” He said, standing up.

“I’m not mad you love me.” She laughed, “I’m mad we wasted so much time.” She said grabbing his face and bringing their lips together. “I love you too.” She said as his hands went around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking one maybe two chapters after this. Let me know what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment :)


End file.
